CSI Manhunter
by RocketScientist2
Summary: Part 5 up. More suspicion is throw on Grissom's integrity... Overall scenario: What if it was Gil Grissom was the Will Graham char in 'Manhunter? Now his past is catching up with him. Inc GSR! Abit of fluff. Was one shot now extended WIP
1. Chapter 1

**This was originally a oneshot now extended. I have slightly changed Part 1, basically corrected the name of the FBI man to Jack Crawford rather than use the name of WP's character of Will Graham. At the time I could not recall the name (too lazy to look it up on the internet) but Reviews found this a distraction. **

**I have now added a second chapter.**

**Explaination:**

I wrote this awhile ago inspired by a recent re-showing of 'Manhunter' on UK TV - it is hard now not to see William Peterson's character of Will Graham in that and not see him as a young Gil Grissom! It was clearly a formative movie for WP in creating CSI. So this FanFic is just a flight of fancy merging the two. I don't know if someone has done this before - I am sure it is a obvious connection!

And of course everyone who has seen 'Silence of the Lambs' will find the character of Hannibal the Cannibal Lecktor totally memorable! Especially played by Antony Hopkins.

So no apologies for stealing plot and character elements! This is FanFic after all!

**Summary:** The story deals with Grissom revisiting a case from his early career at the FBI! Before San Francisco! In it he has to confront his old advisory, Hannibal Lecktor who is on his death bed. Many aspects of Grissom's character are explained (and his bandy legs!) by analysis of this early encounter. There is also abit of GSR thrown in for good measure just because it is cannon!

**Warning :** it deals with a sicko so be warned. Mind you if you are that delicate then what are you doing watching CSI? Content not that bad, but you know, its Lecktor...

**Disclaimer:** Obviously stole all characters situations etc.

**Disclaimer:** I am not a writer so please excuse the spelling & gammer – I am dyslexic but I hope that does not spoil the story too much.

-----------------------

**CSI Manhunter Part 1**

Sara smiled as she saw the single red rose resting on her pillow. Grissom had flown out to Boston that morning to an Forensic Entomology Conference.

She loved his quite little touches of romance such as the rose. She smiled too because she knew his deeper meaning - that rose was a real flower, not plastic - he was saying that their love was the real thing, not a fake one at some showy wedding. He remembered of course, what she had said about her observations of the case a few months ago with the woman dragged behind the wedding car. She hoped he would ring tonight to tell her how his presentation at the conference went. Though he seemed more worried about the form of his racing roaches than his presentation before he left!

----------

In a large lecture theatre in Boston, the chairman of the session on "Environmental factors effecting the establishment of time-lines from insect development", stood up and addressed the audience.

"So if there are no further questions for Dr Grissom, then I would like to bring this session to a close for lunch, and ask you to thank our speaker for a very stimulating paper." The audience gave a short, professional round of applause.

Grissom, dressed smartly in his dark suit and tie, gathered up his notes and removed his memory stick with his PowerPoint presentation on it, from the back of the projector laptop on the podium. The audience hurried out not wanting to miss out any further on the buffet lunch, as Grissom's talk had over run due to the many questions it had stimulated.

When Grissom was finished he looked up to see one figure remaining in the auditorium. A mixture of emotions ran through Grissom's mind as he recognized Jack Crawford the Deputy Director of the FBI.

It had been along time since they worked together. In fact it was Grissom's first job in his early twenties, immediately after finishing his PhD. He had been headhunted by Crawford during the time of his PhD studies in ULA to join his 'Serial Crimes Unit' at the FBI. The Unit dealt with serial killers that crossed jurisdiction boundaries. Grissom had left the FBI to joint San Francisco Police Department CSI lab after only 4 years with Crawford. Few people at LV CSI knew of his dalliance with the FBI, except Brass of course, who had recruited Grissom from San Francisco. However many knew of Grissom's contempt for their methods of bullying their way into local police Dept cases.

Grissom picked up his briefcase and walked down off the podium to face Crawford. He waited for Crawford to speak.

"A very interesting talk Gil. I see you still have not lost your edge. Tell me, how are things in Las Vegas?"

"Very well thank you"

"I see since you arrived there LV Crime Lab has made it up to No. 2 in the national ratings. That does not surprise me".

Ignoring his attempt at chit-chat and flattery, Grissom asks "What can I do for you, Jack?"

"Yes indeed. Haven't seen you in 20 years and suddenly interested in blow flies! I think not! I'll get right to the point. An old friend of yours is asking for you"

Grissom's frowns." What old friend?"

"Lecktor"

Grissom takes a deep breath as Crawford continues. "He is 89 now and in ill health. They say he has only a few weeks to live at most. And he wants to see you".

Grissom looks puzzled "Me? Why?"

"Well I suppose you were the investigator that finally 'beat him'. I think you are the only one he respects" he says riley.

"But he nearly crippled me for life..." replies Grissom remembering back the months of rehabilitation needed to learn how to walk again that left him with permanent "bow legged" stance.

It was during that time that Grissom re-evaluated many aspects of his life, including his role in the FBI.

Crawford obviously was thinking back to the same time. "I know you blamed me for pushing you to a place you didn't want to go. But now you are in charge of investigations yourself I'd hoped you'd understand my motives better..."

"The ends justifies the means?... You used me like a disposable commodity, Jack." Grissom reminds him " You let me get so far into the mind of a psychopathic killer it could have driven me over the edge."

"Yes but you have to admit it made you into one of the formidable authorities on serial killers? I know from your career since that you have put away several who wound have gone on to kill more, like Milander and the Blue Paint killer."

"Your point being?" Grissom demanded, unconvinced.

"It made you who you are"

"No. It nearly destroyed me". Grissom corrects.

"The Tooth Fairy case?" Crawford nods in understanding.

"Yes"

Unparsed Crawford emphasizes "You did the right thing. If you hadn't fired I'd not be here."

Grissom raises a sarcastic eyebrow.

Crawford humphs then continues "I know you didn't want to take a life"

"It wasn't just that" interjected Grissom "I did not like what I'd become, or what I felt I was too close to becoming". Grissom remembers the feeling of almost euphoria at stopping the serial killer nicknamed 'The Tooth Fairy', in his tracks by emptying a pistol magazine into him. He will never forget seeing the bullets searing into his body as he was about to club Crawford to death. It was the reason Grissom did not want to ever be put in the position where he might have to do that again. And why he had chosen the more purely scientific role of a police CSI which did not necessarily require him to carry a gun, rather than FBI investigator - who was more gun-carrying-detective/ forensic scientist.

"Look Gil, we have had this discussion before when you decided to leave". He pauses "None of this matters now. You made your choice, and I made mine. But maybe we can find little Ellie Smith's body if you talk to Lecktor? Then at least we can give her parents some closure, even after all this time".

Grissom looks away as he recalls the case. They had always suspected that there was one last victim of Lecktor's to be accounted for. But Lecktor took delight in their futile efforts to gather information from psychopathic doctor.

Finally Grissom comes to a decision. "OK Crawford. Maybe it is time to put some ghosts to rest..."

--------------

"But what favor Griss? Why can't you tell me over the phone?" Sara sounded exasperated.

Grissom signed "I know, love, it's... it's...just so much to go through over the phone. I want to explain it to you in full, face-to-face".

"You know I'll understand whatever, Griss. I love you." Sara resigned herself to having to wait awhile longer for Grissom's return. But she could not help but feel frustrated by his lack of full disclosure. But she knew this was different from the reticent Grissom before they were together. Now she knew how open and inclusive he really was to those close to him. So she will wait.

Grissom continues "I'll ring Ecklie and Catherine and just say I need some vacation time. Lord knows I have enough saved up."

"This isn't going to be dangerous is it?" Sara asks.

"No. I cannot see how. I'm just going to see someone from an old case, that's all. Crawford hopes I'll be able to get some information out of them that he couldn't".

"Ok my love. Well, so I'll see you in another week then?"

"At most. Yes, I'll ring again. Goodnight. I love you."

"Goodnight. Love you too" She hangs up.

--------------

It had been more than 2 decades since Grissom had been in the FBI Top Security Hospital Prison for the Criminally Insane in Baltimore. Grissom had often thought it ironic that with the death penilty being legal in many states, but many of the worst criminals were considered too insane to execute.

Hannibal Lecktor had been one of the worse cases imaginable. He had not only killed, without the slightest element of conscious, but quite indiscriminately. Hannibal's bizarre predilection for human flesh had lead to the inevitable nickname of 'Hannibal the Cannibal'. He had lured his victims using his considerable intellect and psychological medical training. His remarkable ability to get inside a person head and f with it would lead anyone to insanity. Grissom was not looking forward to any conversation with the man, no matter how ill he maybe.

Grissom thought how old Lecktor appeared as he looked at the figure secured to the hospital bed all in white. His eyes were shut and without that incredible unblinking stare he looked like any fragile old man. But Grissom knew different. This was one of the most evil men in criminal history.

Lecktor's eyes opened. He always had an incredible ability to detect people's presence, Grissom thought.

"Ahh. So you came" Lecktor stated in a self satisfactory manner.

Grissom made no reply. None seemed necessary. He knew Lecktor would be assessing Grissom's appearance, gathering fuel to dig into the very core of him with his laser sharp intellect.

But Grissom was aware that he was not the Grissom Lecktor had known 20 years ago. Grissom knew who he was, and was happy with it. More so now than at any other point in his life, he realised.

"I see I left my mark on you..." Lecktor starts, referring to Grissom's distorted legs " at least you are learned to walk. Pity. I should have made a better job of it, it was my intent. What is the good in having a medical degree if one 'misses the mark' so badly?"

"What do you want?" Replies Grissom keen to make this exchange as short as possible.

"Ahhhh... want out of my company so soon? I've followed your career with interest... I guess I cannot call you 'young Gilbert' anymore?...Still have the beard I see..._do the women like the way it tickles?_"

"Spare me, Lecktor, I'm not playing. I don't have to stay a moment longer in this room than I want to. Crawford said you wanted to say something about Ellie Smith? Care to share?" Grissom looks as unemotional as he can manage.

"Indulge me, I am dying after all. Do I not deserve a last request?"

"No" Grissom looked steadily at Lecktor's unblinking gaze. Matching him with defiance the young Grissom could only struggle to maintain.

Lecktor gives in a margin.

"Ellie, she was a pretty flower... she came apart like twigs. There is no fun in that. Such tiny organs, too tender to roast, just a light flombay..."

Grissom sighs "I don't have to listen to this anymore. And I have seen allot more since. If you want to tell us where she is then do. Otherwise this conversation is over".

"'Mary, Mary, quite contrary. How does you're garden grow?'" Lecktor chimes.

"Are you saying she is in a garden somewhere?" inquires Grissom.

"The only place for a flower... or in a pot on your window that is... but despite what anyone thinks the smell of decomposition coming from one's window sill is not my perfume of choice..."

"So where is 'this garden'?" Asks Grissom, ignoring Lecktor's flights of fancy.

"In Mary's garden. Where else?" retorts Lecktor.

Grissom thinks about what 'Mary' was connected to the case.

"You'll have to be more specific than that" states Grissom.

"Stumped my dear old friend? You disappointment me. And you the brightest they had to offer".

"It is simplicity itself to make up the puzzle when you already know the answer" replies Grissom.

"True, true" confirms Lecktor. "Where should a girl of 12 be?" Grissom does not respond. So Lecktor continues "Why at school of course... learning her lessons... or perhaps somewhere where the headmaster could keep a careful eye on her..."

Grissom remembered then, the girl's father was the headmaster of a girl's school 'Our Lady's Catholic' school. Mary of course. It would be typical of Lecktor too to bury the remains so close to the grieving parents. Sick jokes were part of his signiture. Not knowing that her last resting place was so near to them day by day would amuse Lecktor.

"The flowerbed outside the father's school office?" Grissom asks. Grissom remebered it well. The look from Lecktor confirms his question. Despite everything Lecktor did look weary. His eyes closed briefly. Grissom turns to leave.

"Why don't you ask why I requested you?"

"Because it doesn't really matter." Replied Grissom.

"Well I'll tell you anyway. You came close didn't you? " Lecktor taunts him "To seeing why?" Grissom frowns. Lecktor explains further "You were the only one with the intellect to connect... it scared you didn't it?"

Then Grissom smiled slightly and decided to answer him "It did then. But not now. I was young and idealistic. I know the difference very clearly now between being able to understand the criminal mind and having a criminal mind. Insane or otherwise."

Lecktor stared into his eyes, trying to test the depth of his resolve, Grissom realised what he was doing. But Lecktor couldn't touch him anymore. Maybe that was it? Grissom suddenly saw. Maybe that was why Lecktor wanted to see him? He had seen the inner strength in Grissom that had made him impervious to Lecktor's psychological destruction? He'd been more aware of Grissom's mental strength than he had been himself.

Lecktor now had wanted to see how Grissom had faired? Had he grown to see that strength or had he let the self doubt of youth erode it? Had Lecktor won?

Grissom knew Lecktor had his answer. No. Grissom was a mirror to Lecktor! He was what someone of Lecktor's abilities could have been, if he hadn't been insane.

Twenty years ago Grissom had been haunted by the idea that he, Grissom, _could have been_ a Lecktor, but for a twist of fate. But Lecktor had seen the opposite parallel.

And for Grissom that demon who was called 'Lecktor' was now gone.

Grissom knew Lecktor would have seen much of this interplay on Grissom face. He had an incredible ability to read people. It was what had made him so frightening.

"Ahh yes you finally get it..." Lecktor said quietly, his eyes closed. "Goodbye Gilbert"

-------------

Back in Las Vegas. Grissom is sitting up in bed with Sara leaning back on his chest, wrapped in his arms. She had listened without an interruption to his long narrative and self analysis. An aspect of him that, really only she knew he was capable of.

"And now he's gone?" She finally says.

"Yes he only lasted another few days" Grissom mused.

"Your great nemesis..." Sara summarized.

"Possibly." He pauses "I would hope to be somewhere on the opposite end of the spectrum to an insane psychopath alright!" he said with a mocking exclamation as he gives her a nuzzle into her neck. Sara couldn't help but giggle at his trickly beard.

"He was right about one thing for sure..." she says "I like the way your beard tickles!" they both laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was originally a oneshot now extended. I have slightly changed Part 1, basically corrected the name of the FBI man to Jack Crawford rather than use the name of WP's character of Will Graham. At the time I could not recall the name (too lazy to look it up on the internet) but Reviews found this a distraction. **

**I have now added a second chapter.**

**CSI Manhunter Part 2**

"Whatcha watching boys?" Catherine cheerfully asks as she walks into the break room. Nick and Greg are sitting relaxing with cups of coffee waiting for their shift to start

"It's a news report about an old serial killer who's just died in hospital. " Nick replies without taking his eyes from the TV.

Warrick, who had been helping himself to coffee, saunters over to stand next to Catherine. He looks over their heads at the TV.

After listening for a few minutes he says "Oh. I remember this guy. It's a real famous case. A Doctor or psychologist or something wasn't he? At a university? He apparently liked the taste of human flesh. Lots of body parts from several victims were found in his fridge. Man, he was one hell-of-a sick bastard."

"Yeah. They found one last victim. A young girl. He told them about it just before he died" Nick explains. "Go figure after 20 odd years?"

Nobody had noticed that Grissom had entered the room and was standing in the door behind Catherine and Warrick. His glasses were down the end of his nose and he held their assignments for the night in his hands. He listened quietly to the conversation in front of him.

The group of CSIs continues to watch the TV report which is now showing a reporter talking to camera with an all too familiar crime scene in the background. Local uniformed police and several others in FBI jackets were standing around crouched down looking at a patch of excavated earth within an area the taped off with Crime Scene tape. The site is near an old brick public building with what looked like a cultivated park or garden around it. The reporter is explaining the details of the case and the horror of the locals to the revelation that one of their lost pupils was buried so near for so many years. The reporter concludes with how the family of the supposed victim, one Ellie Smith, had never properly recovered from the loss of their daughter and how a community was forced to relive a nightmare from it's past.

As Grissom listens, he looks to the floor remembering interviewing the parents 21 years ago. That was so hard. The killer who was eventually identified as Lecktor was terrorizing the university town. Ellie Smith had been the youngest victim by far. Most of his victims had been students. The parents were well aware of the gruesomeness of the other killings and with the absence of a body and definite information of an autopsy; they were left with their worst imaginings as to what their poor little girl might have gone through. Now they may know but 21 years is time for a lot of nightmares. He only wished he could have given them closure then.

He takes a deep breath to bring himself back to the present day victims and their families and walks further into the break room, so making his presence known. Catherine and Warrick turn round and look towards him.

Grissom ignores the TV as the item wraps up and pretends not to have seen the team's interest in the case.

In his typical business like manner he announces "Catherine, Warrick you have two DBs at a convenience store off Strip. Looks like armed robbery gone wrong" he hands them the details.

"Nick you have a questionable suicide in Summerland. Take Greg with you as Sara is still on her robbery case " He hands Nick the assignment slip over his shoulder.

Catherine looks quizzically at Grissom. "And you?" she asks.

"Paperwork" he replies with a sigh.

"Ahh the burdens of command" she smirks at him. She leaves brushing her hand on Grissom's arm in a sympathetic gesture. She knows how much he _loves _the administrative side of being supervisor. Grissom just gives her a frown at her enjoyment of his misery at the prospect.

Several hours later Grissom is still sitting in his office deep into his paperwork. At least he felt the pile of reports to review and documents to counter-sign were smaller. He could only ignore his admin responsibility for so long before he knew he could just not leave it any longer and had to stop doing the job he loved to do a job he abhorred. But he knew his reward would be a guilt free period for awhile where he could happily let the paperwork slide for awhile.

His thoughts are interrupted by the phone.

"Grissom" he replied.

_"Hi Gil"_ Grissom recognizes Jack Crawford's deep tones immediately.

"Jack" he states simply. Perhaps less surprised to hear his voice than he would have been a month ago, having seen him in Boston so recently and at the institute in Baltimore housing Hannibal Lecktor.

_"Lecktor's information was correct as you may have heard. We found the remains of a child, approximately 12 or 13, in the grounds of the school near the headmaster's office. A rose bush was planted on top" _Jack explains with no humor in his voice.

"Yes I saw the news reports." Gil responds. He takes off his glasses and turns slightly in his chair, away from his current paper strewn desk, so he can give the conversation his full attention without the distraction of current atrocities.

He then continues after a brief pause "I appreciate the courtesy of letting me know, but I guess there is more to your call than that?"

_"Quite right. We found something interesting...something I think intended for you..."_ Jack replies enigmatically.

"For me?" Gil is genuinely surprised "How so?"

_"Well even at the time of Ellie Smith's disappearance Lecktor was aware of your being the leading forensic profiler" _Jack pauses then says _"Look Gil I think the simplest thing is if I come to Vegas and show you. I want your input. I can be there by morning."_

Gil doesn't quite know how to respond to this but he is intrigued never the less.

"OK. I guess" he replies, pausing to think "I could meet you for lunch". Grissom proceeded to give Jack directions to a small, out of the way diner where they could meet and talk uninterrupted.

After hanging up on Jack, Grissom sits staring into space, thinking about all that had happened recently. For him the confrontation with Lecktor was in many ways a patching up of old wounds. The physical wounds had healed long ago though they affected him still. He couldn't run like before and had scars on his legs. But some other wounds were deep within himself. He had been so glad of the support of Sara to talk through it all this time. He was not alone. It was something he had not had in a very long time. He longed for the shift to end so he could return to his island refuge, their mutual sanctuary from the worst that society had to offer.

But what could this new development mean? He was pretty sure that if Lecktor had left something in the grave of Ellie Smith somehow directed at him then it was not going to be good. He guessed that that was part of reason Lecktor had specifically asked to speak to him on his death bed. He had left something behind that was going to be lost. What could it be?

There was a tapping sound on the glass of his door that jerked Grissom out of his reverie. Grissom turned round in his chair to see Catherine standing in the office doorway. How long had she been standing there? Grissom wondered.

"Hey a bit jumpy aren't we?" She smirks. "Is everything OK? You look... upset"

"Yes I'm fine...I was thinking." Grissom replies slightly irritated, Catherine does not completely convinced. Grissom just ignores her "What have you got?" He asks.

Catherine proceeds to tell him the details of her and Warrick's case, but Grissom is only half listening to her, his mind constantly returning to the past.

"Grissom" She states loudly at one point.

"Humm yes?"

"Are you with me here?" She asks rather testily.

"Oh sorry, just distracted by another case." He responds.

"Well I know there is nothing here too challenging" She stands up ready to leave "So I will _leave you to your thoughts!_" He can tell she is just thinking it is 'just typical Grissom', 'all cerebral'. He watches her leave. How ironic. He ponders; it isn't thoughts that are preoccupying him but feelings, deep feeling many of which are what define who he is today. He realizes just how apprehensive he is of what Crawford may bring…..


	3. Chapter 3

**CSI Manhunter Part 3**

Grissom looked closely at the plastic evidence bag Jack Crawford had handed him.

They were settled in a quite table of the diner. The general buzz of lunchtime activities were going on all around them as Grissom looked at photographs of the shallow grave of a young life cut short. A life prevented from having its full allotment by the whim of a totally emotionally disassociated man. By definition, a psychopath. Lecktor would not have given a thought for the young girls feeling nor her family.

One of the photographs showed the object Grissom now held in a evidence bag in the position it was found, within the torso of the tiny skeleton.

"We identified the larger bug in the amber as a Wolf Beetle, which I guess I don't have to tell you, is exclusively indigenous to woodland regions of Nevada." Jack explains "we are not sure what the smaller insect is."

Grissom tries to look closer at it. He has his magnifying eye piece from his field kit and is looking closely at the strange object.

"I'm not sure either - as it appears to be inside the body of the beetle….." Grissom explains without looking up. "This is strange as Wolf beetles are extremely rare and, despite their name, are not carnivorous. So you guess there must be a message intended?"

"That is what we figured". Crawford responds. "It is just Leckter's style to use word play and subtle clues to get us to dance to his tune. It amused him to see 'lesser mortals' trying to figure things out."

Looking up Grissom says "Mediocrity and inflated self-importance offended him more than anything. He wanted us to figure stuff out for ourselves. He would just say enough to keep us coming back and not so much that we didn't need him. He wanted to prolong the investigations and heightening the stress and anxiety on investigators. "

After a pause Crawford adds "Somehow though, he seemed to respect you."

Grissom does not respond and Crawford continues; "Lecktor was well aware of your entomology expertise as it was needed with the first victim. Nothing seemed to escape that guy"

Crawford tensed. He had lost officers because of Lecktors ingenuity. Lecktor had killed one of the prison hospital psychiatrists with a ball point pen.

Grissom still studying the insects "I need to get this back to the lab and cut it open to properly examine these..."

"I guessed that, which is why we had not already done it" Jack replies with a knowing grin. Grissom's fascination with insect life had not waned over the years he saw. "You are also still one of the foremost entomologists; I wish you were still on the team."

Grissom just gives him a 'not on your life' look.

-----

Out side the dinner, Grissom is just getting into his Tahoe when Crawford puts his hand on the roof of the vehicle above the driver's side. He hands Grissom a large brown envelope. The stance shows Crawford's concealed weapon in an under arm holster.

"This is a review of the case file o bring you up to date." Crawford explains as he hands the package over to Grissom. "I'll be in Vegas for a few days. Call me"

"OK. I'll see what I can find".

Across the parking lot, Detective Ortega of LVPD Internal Affairs is just getting into his own car when his attention is drawn to a familiar black Tahoe. He stops and watches the exchange between Grissom and someone he does not recognize. The flash of the gun did not go unobserved. Nor the apparent exchange of a large envelope…….

TBC

------------------

**Disclaimer: I know nothing about bugs or insects. I just made it up. Also I have not read any of Tom Harris' books on Lecktor or Lector so don't pick me up on that! I haven't the stomach to read them! This is a flight of fancy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Suspicion is thrown on Grissom……..**

**CSI Manhunter Part 4**

Detective Ortega gives a quick rap on the open door of Conrad Ecklie's office.  
"Got a minute?" He asks.  
"Sure" Ecklie gestures for Ortega to come in. "How can I help you?"

"Who is the primary on the Medici mob hit case?" Ortega asks.  
"It's a high profile case with all the hallmarks of organized crime, so I have our most experienced supervisor on it, Grissom. Why?"

"Well I just saw something interesting…."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes I just saw Grissom receiving a package in an envelope in the parking lot of Marti's Dinner. Marti's is a bit out of the way and they looked like they'd had come to some sort of arrangement. I saw the guy was carrying a concealed weapon. He looked professional."

Ecklie leans back on his chair and plays with his pen between his hands.  
"Hummm. And you are thinking...what?" Ecklie finally asks, his own perpetual suspicions and dislike of Grissom were barely being hidden. Ecklie knew Ortega felt the same, that Grissom was just too clever by half.

"Well if I did not know any better I would say it looked awfully like a pay-off….."

Ecklie was thinking '_I knew it. I just knew it! Grissom just had to have flaw. He's bent._ '

"You think he is being bribed to throw the evidence against the Medici Brothers Syndicate?" Ecklie summaries.

"Well, the prosecution's case rests entirely on the forensic evidence. And that means on Grissom."

Ecklie considers this. "What do you want to do? Confront Grissom?"

"No…no. But I think I will do a little asking around if that is ok with you, Conrad?"

"Sure. I'm sure there is nothing in it." He says not too convincingly, then adds "Mind you who knows anything about that guy….."

He then continues "I will do a little investigating myself. And it won't be the first time either that I have had to investigate Grissom….." Ecklie is remembering his frustration during the time of the latent finger print case. He had tantalizingly _just_ insufficient fuel from Grissom's team about the omissions in Grissom's supervisory skills to do more than split up the team. He had wanted to do more. No, he was not going to forget that.

Ortega, too, had his own axe to grind. He had not been happy with Grissom's little performance of 'pistols falling off red slate roofs' in the big street shoot out last summer. It had struck him as a contrived piece of theatre. But he had not been able to argue with Grissom's explanation. He now wondered if Grissom's evidence that had exonerated Detective Sophia Curtis in the Bell shooting was because of anything between them... there had been gossip…. Perhaps he and Brass had agreed that Brass could take the fall?

"In all my years in Internal Affairs" Ortega confides "I have found that more often than not it is the quiet ones, the one's you'd never suspect that are the bent ones."

"Well keep me informed". Eckile concludes.

---------------  
TBC

Next : the case against Grissom builds... will GSR harm Grissom's spotless record? -----


	5. Chapter 5

"_Crawford"_ The voice on the other end of the phone said.

Grissom was sitting at his desk at the LV Crime Lab. He'd been studying the curious insects and the case file that Jack Crawford had given him the day before.

"It's Gil. I have managed to identify the second insect within the Wolf Beetle." Gil pauses and removes his glasses.

"..._And...?"_Jack prompts.

"It's a type of parasite insect found in the Amazon, called a Devil's Curse. It attacks mammals, burrowing in through the skin. Once under the skin it releases thousands of larvae into the bloodstream. The larvae then develop, basically all through the body, feeding on the internal organs."

"_Sounds nasty_" Crawford responds.

"Yes, well, it gets worse. As the larvae develop they have to borrow their way out of the host in order to infect another victim."

"_What happens to the host?"_ Jack inquires.

"Usually after a long and painful couple of weeks of being eaten from the inside out, the host dies. The length of time depends upon which organs are affected. Madness is frequently experienced for infected brain tissue"

"_Lovely" _Crawford says sarcastically, then adds "_And do you have any theories as to what Lector meant by all this?"_

"Well I see from the file that Lector had a summer house in mountains in Nevada near a place called Wolf Creek, it's about 2 hours drive from Vegas"

"_That is interesting. Maybe it is worth a visit?"_ Crawford concludes.

--------------

Conrad Ecklie is holding his pager as he walks up behind Hodges in the Trace Lab.

"Ok Hodges I am here. What did you want to talk about?" Ecklie demands.

"Conrad. Thank you so much for taking the time out of your _so _busy timetable. I know this is just a _small _matter but I do so like to ensure everything is _totally _proper and above board. It's _just me _I guess, but it is part of the methodical dedication to duty that this lab has come to expect from David Hodges."

Growing a little impatient, Ecklie interrupts him somewhat abruptly "Yes what is it?"

"Well it just I need to know the lab policy decision on such matters so I thought I'd go to the man whose word _is_ the lab policy..."

Even Hodges starts to sense Ecklie's irritation and he does not want to spoil his tale-telling opportunity by over doing the flattery.

"It's just this trace work for Grissom..." Hodges can see that Ecklie becomes completely attentive at the mention of Grissom. Hodges feels a warm glow of satisfaction. "You see there is _no _case number, and when I _naturally _queried this with Grissom he said he'd deal with it and not to worry." Hodges pauses for effect "But that is just not the David Hodges way"

"Your saying Grissom has been running evidence without a case file?"

"Huuumm" nods Hodges in reply "and not just with Trace but also with DNA. So Mia was saying to Wendy at break time." Hodges pleased at the reaction he was getting from Ecklie, as he warms to his subject. "Yes Grissom has been acting very odd recently don't you think? Could it be the stress of the Medici case?" Hodges rolls his eyes in a manner indicating he was unconvinced by that explanation himself.

"You know I heard Catherine saying he had asked her to cover for him for a couple of days. I did _happen _to notice him leaving the lab early tonight. Maybe he is taking a break? Mind you he was carrying _rather _allot of files and a fresh kit... ".

"Was he?" Ecklie smiles a self satisfied grin. "Thank you, David".

Hodges almost glows with delight at his boss's use of his first name.

"Always, Conrad, you know I am there for you whenever you need me".

Ecklie leaves to go find Detective Ortaga.

TBC

------------------

**Disclaimer: I know nothing about bugs or insects. I just made it up. Also I have not read any of Tom Harris' books on Lecktor or Lector so don't pick me up on that! I haven't the stomach to read them! This is a flight of fancy.**


End file.
